


The Striga

by EyreBones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Monster of the Week, its some kind of vampire ok, may be the start of something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyreBones/pseuds/EyreBones
Summary: Her whole existence was a curse. Born of adultery, cursed before her birth by a jealous wife, she never stood a chance... and she was hungry again.





	The Striga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/gifts).

> Hi! This is my very firts work here at AO3 and I'm really damn scared it's gonna suck so pretty much any kind of feedback is likely to make my day. Hope you enjoy!

_The Shtrigais (Polish: strzyga): a vampiric witch in traditional Albanian folklore that sucks the blood of infants at night while they sleep. Only the shtriga herself could cure those she had drained._

* * *

She was hungry again.

Soon she would need to feed again and the thought both filled with dread and brought salvage satisfaction to the part of her that was forever ravenous and thrived in the thrill of the hunt and those first sips of her prey’s life force… right until the moment in which she was forced to face what she was, what the innocence she absorbed along the lifeblood of her victims wouldn’t let her deny.

She only hunted children after all.

It was better this way. She took only what she needed then would use her powers to cure the child who would be a little more sickly, a little less vibrant, a little less alive but at least they would live. Not gradually fade into an early grave like those poor souls that had been the result of her trying to go against her nature by feeding of the wicked and the dying, the wrongness of their blood driving her insane with a burning thirst that did not lift until the whole village had been left dry as bone… and bones they had become in their beds and in the street, victims of the sickness of her curse.

Her whole existence was a curse. Born of adultery, cursed before her birth by a jealous wife, she never stood a chance. She had been born a monster and monsters had to eat. It just so happens that her first meal had been her mother’s life force.

Yes, it was much better to manage the urges rather than trying to go against them and lose control each time she was defeated.

She had been an errant raven until she found this abandoned castle and made it her own. She had carved a life for herself here among the cold stone and the treasures of old. Still, she longs for what she can never have. A life in the light free of her pain or the sweet oblivion of death. Or at least a companion, someone who would keep the aching loneliness away.

How could she have known that the masked figure dressed in night and blood crossing the woods toward the castle was about to answer her prayer? Whatever it was for life, death or companionship the next full moon would bring the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?!  
Is Kylo a hunter? Another cursed creature? Who knows! Certainly not I!


End file.
